1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service usage terminal, a service providing terminal, a control method of the service usage terminal, a control method of the service providing terminal, and a service providing system.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-93545, filed Apr. 14, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
The stop control of service in a client/server type application is performed by a client. In the client/server type application, when a master-slave type transport layer protocol which functions as initiator/responder or host/device is employed in a transport layer, if the responder/device is allocated to the server and the initiator/host is allocated to the client, it is possible to control stopping the service from the client and/or stopping the session layer protocol. Further, USB 2.0 is known as a communication standard (for example, Universal Serial Bus Specification Revision 2.0, [online], Apr. 27, 2000, [searched Mar. 25, 2010], Internet <URL: http://www.usb.org/developers/docs/>).